


Get a room

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, The Argo II - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper catches Leo and Nico making out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a room

Piper hummed softly, a bit annoyed. Leo was supposed to take over watch a while ago, but he hadn't shown up. Goddamnit Leo.  


The wind howled in her ears, blowing her brown hair around her every which way. After standing out here for four and a half hours, Piper was ready to explode  


Eventually, she had had enough, and stomped around the ship, looking for a certain Latino demigod. Maybe he fell asleep? Or he was holed up in the engine room again. She would be surprised if it wasn't the second one, really.  


First though, she decided to check Leo's room. It was empty of Leo, but filled to the brim with his random stuff. Classic.  


So that must mean that he was in the engine room, so she hurried toward it.  


When Piper entered the room, she began to look around. So far, no Leo... Where could he be?  


This was beginning to worry Piper. Did he get kidnapped? Come to think of it, Nico wasn't anywhere to be found, either, but that was just a coincidence. They were both straight, after all.  


After a long while of scouring the ship, she finally found him. And Nico, too. They were in the stables, on the bay doors to the Pegasus stables. But what they were doing was what surprised Piper the most.  


Nico was straddling Leo, who's shirt was riding up and exposing his stomach. Their lips were locked, and Leo's hands were on Nico's thighs. So much for them being straight. But damn, this was really hot.   


Piper lost track of how long she was standing there, watching them, before Leo noticed her and almost threw Nico across the room. Fortunately, he didn't, but the said son of Hades's face turned a bright red. Then again, so did Leo's.  


They hurried to make themselves look presentable, Leo pulling his shirt down and Nico buttoning his pants and grabbing his jacket. Holy shit, when did his pants get undone? They looked like kids caught doing something naughty. Which, to an extent, they were. But Piper would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy watching them.  


"Don't tell anyone." Nico said threateningly.  


"My lips are sealed." She answered, grinning despite herself.  


"Lets all get some rest." Leo said, winking at Nico, who muttered something and looked away.  


Piper put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Nope! You have next watch."  


Leo groaned and grabbed Nico's hand, wandering to the stairs. Piper grinned and began walking toward her room.  


They were really cute together.  



End file.
